


I Wish There Was A Better Word Than Love

by DannyDevitoWroteHarryPotter



Series: fuckin high school man [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: "Bad Boy" Yuta, Alpha Nakamoto Yuta, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Artist Nakamoto Yuta, Beta Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Character Development, Detention, Don't Expect Consistent Updates™, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Haechan is a Simp for Lee Taeyong, Hurt/Comfort, I Love Rare Pairs - Freeform, Idol Lee Taeyong, Idols, Kpop Stan Haechan, M/M, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega/Omega, Personal Growth, Romance, Scent Blindness, Self-Worth Issues, Side Ships, both haechan and yuta grow, haechan is an uninterested gay, im a multistan if you dont like gtfo, mostly jhope, this is gonna be a long ass ride, yuta is a disaster gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyDevitoWroteHarryPotter/pseuds/DannyDevitoWroteHarryPotter
Summary: "I guess he's sort of cute.""Sort of?" Donghyuck repeats, absolutely flabbergasted by Nakamoto Yuta's idiocy. Taeyong was agod. There was no "sort of" about it."Yeah, sort of," Yuta shrugs, leaning back in his chair and sucking the lollipop back into his mouth. The nonchalance in his voice made the younger want to punch him.Donghyuck could feel that his face had gone red, probably as red as Yuta's dumb lollipop. His lips pull into a snarl, fully prepared to spit acid at the blond."Afterall, he's not half as cute as you are."--------------Donghyuck is a certified K-pop stan. He's in love with omega idol Lee Taeyong and would die for the man in a heartbeat. While trying to purchase tickets to a NeoZone concert during a chemistry exam, Donghyuck is caught and sentenced to 3 weeks of detention. There, he meets Yuta, resident misfit of Donghyuck's high school. The alpha ends up insulting Donghyuck AND Lee Taeyong, convincing the younger that Yuta was someone who deserved his wrath. Yuta becomes smitten with the fiery beta, and endlessly frustrated by the younger's complete devotion to his precious "Yongie".
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: fuckin high school man [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966981
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	1. Feel Special

Betas can't smell scents the same way omegas and alphas can. 

They were certainly there, easily detectable to the nose, but it was more like sniffing a dangly car freshener that was years beyond its expiration date. Diluted and far too subtle.

It was one of the reasons why Donghyuck wasn't all that interested in dating. His peers would gush about how amazing their crushes smelled, praising every layer of their scent so descriptively. 

Donghyuck couldn't do that. He could still distinguish what smelled pleasant and what didn't, could place a word or two about how his friends smelled if he tried hard enough. But detailing the exact combination of someone's scent? Being able to tell who had just walked into the room from their smell alone? Feeling so much more intimacy by surrounding himself with another's aroma?

Nope.

Even among betas Donghyuck seemed to be a unique case. His senses were just less sharp compared to everyone else, and at first it really bugged him. It was like there was a whole other way of experiencing things that he wasn't privy to. Something important he was missing out on.

For the longest time he figured he was just broken, no matter how much his parents insisted he wasn't. He felt robbed, and the ugly feeling that festered from this made him resent almost everyone around him, which only made him feel worse.

Until, he found Taeyong.

Donghyuck remembers the exact place in the living room he was sitting in when he first saw Taeyong on TV. He was 12 at the time, sitting at the foot of his couch and munching on some shrimp chips. His mom had flipped to some idol show while she was folding laundry on the couch, probably as white noise since she wasn't even paying attention. The MCs were introducing NeoZone, a freshly debuted group, and being generally uninterested in pop music, Donghyuck was only half listening. It wasn't until halfway through the show that something fascinating reached his ears.

"I'm scent blind."

Donghyuck had immediately zeroed in onto the screen, pausing in his action to stuff another chip in his mouth. Taeyong had been the one who'd spoken, looking bashful and awkward. He stayed silent for a moment but spoke again soon after, looking slightly more relaxed from the whispered encouragement of his members.

"I've, uh, I've been this way since forever. It's sort of a struggle, but I manage." Taeyong laughs gently, rubbing the back of his head, and Donghyuck's chest tightens at the sound of it. Donghyuck laughed that way too, always when someone asked about his inability and he'd have to brush it off without giving too much away.

"But you know, I don't feel lesser for it."

Donghyuck blinked, surprised at the words. Taeyong still looked awkward, but he was sitting a bit straighter now, his shoulders a little more firm. There was an assurance to his gaze as he turned to look at the MCs, smiling shyly but no less dazzlingly.

"Sure it'd be nice to smell scents, but it's not like it's a bad thing. I'm told that omegas can't stand to be around some alphas because of how overpowering their scents can be. That makes me a little grateful, because I'd hate to let someone's scent prevent me from hanging out with them. People should be judged for their hearts, afterall." Donghyuck scoots closer to the screen, eyes wide with curiosity.

"I get to know others without letting frivolous things cloud my judgement, and it might sound self-absorbed, but that makes me feel special. There's a whole other way of looking at the world that I'll never be able to experience. But," Taeyong smiles then, warm and bright, and all Donghyuck can do is stare, "I could say the same about those who can't stop smelling scents, too."

The MCs seem to agree with Taeyong's words, admitting that they've never thought of it that way, prompting Taeyong to blush and duck his head slightly. The conversation moves on after that but Donghyuck pays it no mind. He's not listening anymore. 

_"I could say the same about those who can't stop smelling scents, too."_

_"....makes me feel special."_

Special.

Right after the show ended Donghyuck had rushed to his room, his mom calling after him to slow down before he hurt himself. He spent the rest of the night researching about NeoZone. Found out everything there was to know about them and watched all the member guides on YouTube. The following day he listened to all their songs and music videos, delighted to realize that he actually enjoyed them. Most importantly, though, he was happy to realize he liked Taeyong.

So much.

His full name was Lee Taeyong, and Donghyuck would never admit to squealing when he found out they were both Lee's. The man was incredibly kind and sweet, doting on his members and interacting with his fans so cutely. Donghyuck was amazed to find out that he was NeoZones's leader, impressed with Taeyong's uncaring attitude towards society's rotten opinion of omegas in charge. Of the idol groups that Donghyuck did know at the time, he'd never heard of one with an omega leader. Taeyong was adored by Neons, NeoZone's fandom, who constantly showered him with compliments about his rapping and dancing. It made Donghyuck's heart soar, knowing that someone who couldn't smell scents was so loved by the public.

Not all of what he found was positive, though.

Scrolling down the comment section of music videos and social media, Donghyuck read some pretty malicious things about the idol. Lots of them were about how Taeyong wasn't fit to lead a group because of his second gender, saying he'd bring his members to the bottom of the charts. The most recent ones were discussing his scent-blindness, calling him broken and claiming he only got the title of leader because he wouldn't easily drop to his knees like other weak omegas. The stupidity and animosity of the comments made Donghyuck's blood boil, activating a need inside him to protect the wonderful man. How could they say such horrible things about someone so amazing? He'd only learned about him yesterday, but Donghyuck full-heartedly believed that Taeyong didn't deserve such hate. Not when he made Donghyuck feel so happy about himself.

Sitting in his room and staring at his computer monitor, Donghyuck made the decision to defend Lee Taeyong until his death bed. It'd be tough work, 12-year-old Donghyuck was sure, but he needed to make sure Taeyong's fire was never snuffed out by the awful uglies of the world. It was too precious.

And from then on, Donghyuck was hooked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👏Repre👏senta👏tion 👏Matters👏
> 
> Duckie's a bit aggressive with his love but I've plenty of time to see to it that he grows.
> 
> these chapter titles are going to be kpop songs in honor of haechan's character in this story. I'll be leaving a link in every chapter, so maybe you'll stream it once if you want 👀👀
> 
> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Title Song: https://m.youtube.com/watch?index=6&list=PL9K3xwFkFqWGEVTB3QNRQ1wgxF6Y-DMOX&v=3ymwOvzhwHs


	2. Numbers

“How much longer till’ 11?”

“4 minutes and 32 seconds.”

Donghyuck hums, turning his attention back to the laptop in front of him. He shifts his eyes to his ipad and phone next, the devices on either side of his laptop, and gives their screens a good once over.

“Let’s use these next minutes wisely then.”

From his peripheral he sees Chenle grin and Mark nod firmly, the two boys sitting on the other sides of the round table they’d claimed. Both had a matching set of devices in front of them, all of which were displaying the same video.

_NeoZone: Kick It_

Donghyuck sighs, his stare turning dreamy as Taeyong enters the screen once again. The stylists had chosen to forego shirts this comeback, and the beta was exceptionally grateful. 

“You think they get cold?” Chenle asks aloud, tilting his head in ponderment. The alpha had dyed his hair again, this time to a light pink, and his pale bangs swished with the movement of his head. “I’m surprised Johnny hasn’t succumbed to hypothermia yet.”

“The caffeine’s gonna kill him first,” Donghyuck brushes off, eyes still glued to the screen. Taeyong sends a grin to the camera and his heart all but melts. “That, or Doyoung.” 

Chenle nods in agreement, making his bangs flop even more. When Taeyong is no longer in shot the beta looks over to the alpha, raising an unimpressed brow.

“Why’d you even dye your hair? You know administration’s gonna hound your ass.”

“I couldn’t help myself,” Chenle says, tone entirely unapologetic. He sighs whimsically, staring up at the ceiling with a far away look. “Rosé dyed her’s pink last week, so I had no choice but to follow.”

“Simp,” Donghyuck mumbles.

“Twink,” Chenle fires back. The alpha then turns to Mark.

“ _Speaking_ of twinks,” he begins, his smile twisting into something mischievous. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing, Hyung. You’ve been quiet for awhile, and I know it’s ‘cuz you keep rewinding to Doyoung’s shots.”

“Mark!” Donghyuck shouts, genuine horror blooming in his chest. “Are you for real? You know damn well rewinds discount views!”

“I’ve only been doing it on my laptop!” the omega defends, cheeks flushing from being caught. “The video kept buffering, so it wouldn’t count anyway…”

“Then you exit, watch other things, and come back Mark Lee!”

“But Hyuck, he looks so pretty…”

“Guys!” Chenle cuts in, grabbing the attention of the bickering pair. He raises his phone, and Donghyuck and Mark lean in to look at the time on the screen.

_11:00 AM_

“Shit!” Donghyuck hisses, dragging his laptop closer to his chest and clicking on _Kick It’s_ real time view page. Mark and Chenle move to stand behind him, leaning over the beta’s shoulders.

“23.9 million!” Mark gasps out, adjusting his glasses.

"That's a new record," Chenle smiles. "Last comeback we only had 18."

"Could've been _higher_ ," Donghyuck grumbles, crossing his arms and scoffing. "Stupid Youtube and it's stupid rules."

"Not everyone knows how to stream like you, Hyung," Chenle sings, poking the beta's cheek. Donghyuck swats his finger away and huffs, but he can still feel his chest swell with pride as he stares at the view counter.

Even if they _had_ lost a couple million views these past 24 hours, the beta was still happy with the end result. 23 million was a great number, and he knew the members of NeoZone would be proud that their fans had given it to them. Neons would have to work even harder next time to beat the record, but Donghyuck was confident in their abilities to do so. They wanted only the best for NeoZone, afterall.

The beta smiles to himself.

Especially for Taeyong. 

A loud bang echoes in the room, startling Donghyuck. Chenle and Mark jump beside him.

They all whip their heads to where they'd heard the sound, looking to the room entrance and seeing a figure in the now open doorway.

"Are you dweebs done dweebing out yet?"

"Chenle," Donghyuck sighs, turning to give the younger an exasperated look. "I thought I told you to lock the door."

"You did?"

Renjun makes his way over to the trio, his eyebrows rising to his hairline as he takes in their setup. 

“Don’t you guys have class?” the other beta questions, pulling out a chair at their table and making himself comfortable.

“I’ve got a free period,” Mark explains. 

“As far as Ms. Min is concerned, I’m in the nurse's office,” is what Donghyuck replies with.

“I skipped Econ,” Chenle shrugs.

Renjun rolls his eyes.

“K-pop stans.”

“I don’t like your tone, mister!” Chenle accuses, leaning towards Renjun with a pout. The beta flicks his forehead and the younger quickly backs away with a hiss.

“How did you even find us?” Mark questions, moving back to his seat and beginning to type furiously on his laptop. Probably updating his twitter followers on the new record.

“Followed your scents, of course,” Renjun answers, pulling Chenle into a headlock when the alpha attempts to get revenge. “It was a bit tricky, but I managed. The loud music helped, too.” 

Chenle eventually stops struggling and crosses his arms, glaring up at the beta with an irritated stare that Donghyuck didn’t find intimidating in the slightest. Renjun seems to feel the same, the older ruffling the younger’s hair with a fond grin. He then turns to Donghyuck.

“How did _you_ even get the keys to the storage room?”

Donghyuck crosses his arms, letting a self-satisfied grin spread on his face.

"I have my ways.”

“Whatever.” Renjun rolls his eyes again. “In any case, pack your stuff up. It’s lunch time and the guys are waiting for us.” Chenle’s eyes light up and he shoots out from Renjun’s arms, happily shouting “Food!” and collecting his things. Mark does the same, though he’s much calmer about it. 

“You go on ahead,” Donghyuck waves with his hand, turning back to his laptop. “I’m gonna finish up some things. I won’t be long.” 

“Oh no you don’t,” Renjun contests, moving Donghyuck’s laptop away and shutting it. Donghyuck glares at the beta but Renjun is unaffected, moving to collect Donghyuck’s things himself. 

“If I let you go off to Taeyong Land you’re going to completely forget to eat and nag me about your empty stomach next period. Get your ass off that chair.”

“But Injunnie,” Donghyuck whines, slouching back into his chair in protest. “Yongie’s probably going to go live any minute now! He always does after the first 24 hours.”

“Well _Yongie_ can wait.”

Donghyuck sinks further into his chair, making Renjun heave a deep sigh.

“Just watch it at the lunch table, okay?” the beta concedes, zipping up Donghyuck’s bag. “That way you can eat, _and_ watch the live. You big baby.”

“Fine,” Donghyuck huffs, grabbing his bag and rising to his feet. “But only if you give me your headphones. It’s too loud in there.” 

“Deal. Now hurry up, I’m starving.”

Chenle and Mark were already making their way out of the storage room, the older chiding the younger to stop skipping so quickly before he trips. Renjun and him follow them out soon after, Donghyuck shutting off the lights and grabbing the keys from his pocket to lock the door. All four of them walk together through the halls until they reach the cafeteria entrance, Chenle and Mark waving goodbye to the pair as they move to their own tables. Renjun and him wave back before walking further into the noisy lunchroom, weaving through the crowd of students and stopping at a table at the far corner of the cafeteria. 

“Yo,” Yangyang greets as they sit down. His attention was mostly on the DS in his hands, but the alpha still looks up for a second to flash them a grin. 

“Nice of you to finally join us,” Jaemin remarks, smiling serenely in response to Renjun’s grunt.

“Wouldn’t have taken so long if this idiot stopped finding new places to hide,” the beta grouches, taking out his lunch box and shoveling some rice into his mouth.

“Ah, the streaming party,” Jaemin nods, turning to look at Donghyuck now. “Where’s the new meeting spot?”

“The storage room,” Donghyuck proudly declares. He opens up his bag and retrieves his own lunch box, taking out his phone next and propping it up in front of him. Renjun practically growls at him when Donghyuck shakes his shoulder to get his attention, making the beta roll his eyes. 

A hungry Renjun was something he was all too used to. 

He holds out his hand expectantly and the other puts his spoon down, picking up his bag and digging through it until he pulls out a pair of headphones. Renjun sets them moodily down onto the tabletop and starts to eat again, happily ignoring Donghyuck.

“The storage room?” Jeno repeats, snacking from a bag of chips. "How'd you manage that?"

Donghyuck preens and picks up the headphones, intent on answering Jeno's question the same way he had answered Renjun's, but Yangyang spoils his fun.

"You bribed Xuxi, didn't you?" The alpha snickers, not looking up from the game he was probably _losing_. "What was it this time? Kun's hoodies? A tissue he sneezed in?"

"Photos, actually," Donghyuck corrects, plugging the headphones into his phone with a little more attitude than he'd care to admit. Yangyang makes a face and the beta immediately slaps him lightly on the shoulder.

"Not _those_ kinds of photos, geez. Cute ones, from when we were growing up."

"Whatever you say," Yangyang shrugs, and Donghyuck slaps his shoulder again because he can.

"Why doesn't he just ask Kun-hyung?" Jeno questions, cocking his head to the side. Jaemin coos at him and Jeno flings a carrot stick at the alpha's chest in response.

"Kun Ge apparently doesn't want my brother seeing old pictures of him," Rejun says through a mouthful of food. "Something about being too chubby. Xuxi's always whining about it, so hopefully he'll shut up now."

"Precisely. And _we_ ," Donghyuck begins, shooting a pointed look at Jaemin and Yangyang, "will also shut up and not tell Kun any of this."

"Scouts honor," Yangyang salutes. 

"I'd never snitch on you Hyuckie," Jaemin assures, the grin on his face assuring the beta of the exact opposite.

"I'm serious guys," Donghyuck warns. "Kun'll have my ass if he finds out about the room."

"Not to mention what he'll do to Xuxi-hyung," Jeno adds, shuddering a bit.

"If anyone can get away with a double homicide," Renjun says through a cheekful of stir-fry, pointing his spoon up for emphasis, "It's Kun Ge."

It's everyone's turn to shudder this time.

"But for reals," Donghyuck breaks the silence, placing Renjun's headphones in his ears. "Shut up. I'm watching a Vlive soon."

Donghyuck pulls up the app on his phone and clicks on NeoZone's profile, ignoring the eye rolls from his best friends.

"Sometimes I wonder if your head is capable of thinking about anything other than Lee Taeyong," Yangyang shakes his head. "I mean honestly, don't you get bore--"

"Shh!" Donghyuck interrupts the alpha, raising his finger to silence him. "He's live!"

The screen in front of him buffers for a few seconds, the app's logo blinking a couple times at the center, and then the loading screen disappears and Taeyong's face is finally in view. The omega smiles at the camera, soft and sweet, and Donghyuck lays his cheek on his palm, smiling stupidly back.

"Aaand we've lost him," he hears Renjun say, but Donghyuck pays the comment no mind.

"Hi guys!" Taeyong chirps, waving excitedly at the camera. The idol was in his room, sitting in his usual spot at his desk. He had on a large white hoodie and a knitted hat, with a pillow squished cutely between his arms and chest. 

The beta honestly felt like crying. 

"Been awhile right? I missed you all. What have you been up to?" The comments come as quickly as they always do, moving too fast for Donghyuck to really read. Taeyong leans forward and reads some aloud, laughing at a few and answering a couple questions.

"What did I eat today? Some sushi."

"Yes, I've gotten plenty of rest."

"TMI? Me and Jungwoo took a walk today at the park. It's autumn now, so the trees were really pretty."

"What do you mean you're watching this in class!"

Taeyong continues to read more comments, his eyes as bright as they always are. Donghyuck can't stop grinning, his chest feeling so full. The idol always had a knack for making the beta feel like he was on cloud nine. He could be talking about rocks and Donghyuck would be enthralled till the end.

"I guess we should get to the point of this live, huh?" Taeyong asks. He sits up straighter in his chair, staring into the camera with loving eyes.

"I saw that we reached 23 million views for _Kick It_ in just 24 hours. Thank you so much my lovely Neons! Your support means the world to us." The comments start flooding with green hearts and the omega grins.

"Doyoung-ah got really sappy earlier when I told him about the views, it was so funny. He acts all cold but he's a softie." Taeyong winks at the camera. "We worked really hard this comeback, y'know? We always want to do our very best for you guys, so to see our work pay off always means a lot to us." 

Renjun smacks Donghyuck lightly on the head, gesturing pointedly at Donghyuck’s food. Donghyuck sticks his tongue out at the beta, but still begins to eat as he continues to watch.

"What was your favorite part of the mv?" Taeyong asks the camera. "I wanna hear your thoughts!"

The next few minutes are spent with Taeyong's usual line of conversation, the omega discussing the production of the album and all of his favorite moments filming the music video. At some point during the live Taeyong gets a call from Jaehyun, the other idol screaming hello to the livestream through the phone and making both Taeyong and Donghyuck laugh.

Sadly, all good things must end.

"I've got to go now loves," Taeyong says, donning a playful pout on his face. The chat starts spamming 'Don't go!'s in the comments, making the omega smile gently.

"I'll miss you all, too. You won't have to wait long, okay? We'll have a group live soon, I promise."

Taeyong waves goodbye, sending flying kisses to the camera.

"Bye bye!"

The phone screen goes black, signalling the end of the livestream. Donghyuck takes the headphones out of his ears, sighing sadly as he puts his phone back into his bag.

It was always tough watching Taeyong go. 

"Alright, Mr. Mope-y, finish your food," Renjun says, patting Donghyuck on the back. "Lunch is almost over."

"Really?" Donghyuck asks, turning to look at the clock on the wall. When he sees that he only has 5 minutes left he squawks, turning back to his lunch box and wolfing down the rest of his food. Renjun scolds him and tells him to slow down. Jaemin starts to laugh and teases the other beta, saying that he's certainly one to talk. This starts a bickering match between the two, with Jeno trying to de-escalate the fight and Yangyang unravelling the omega's efforts with his egging comments.

Donghyuck shakes his head, a fond grin spreading on his face as he finishes the last of his rice balls.

It was always sad watching Taeyong go, but these idiots always had a knack for making him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact for new stans: You can have multiple devices playing the same music video, but you should cap it at 3. 2 using your wifi and the 3rd one being your phone and using your data. Anymore using your wifi and you'll be counted as spam because of the shared IP address. 
> 
> What do you guys think of Resonance? My FAVE track is definitely Nectar. She's THAT bitch 😤
> 
> On an important note: It's amazing if you are streaming, but don't feel pressured to do so. Streaming can be tiring and repetitive, so it's understandable if you just listen to the songs casually. A high view count isn't the ultimate sign of success, our boys are still talented. Don't let anyone tell you how you should enjoy something you love. 
> 
> To those who are streaming: LETS GET THIS BREAD NCTZENS AND TAKE THOSE LOVELY MEN TO THE TOP OF THE CHARTS
> 
> Title Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lj1ioIke4nM


	3. Plastic Flower

Donghyuck’s head felt like a cement block at this point.

He watches with droopy eyes as Mr. Gwan writes another long formula on the board, the man droning on about something related to triangles. Every so often he would turn back around to face the class, and Donghyuck would have to scramble to sit up straight to pretend like he wasn’t dissociating for the past 5 minutes. 

Usually, he’d be napping, but Mr. Gwan held a particular dislike for the beta and would chew him out for the littlest things.

Donghyuck stares enviously at his sleeping classmates.

Lucky shits.

“Now, can anyone tell me why this theorem is important for--”

The shrill ring of the school bell interrupts Mr. Gwan’s words, snapping Donghyuck out of his tired stupor. A good portion of the class begins to quickly file out of the classroom, Donghyuck leading the crowd with hurried steps. He can hear Mr. Gwan reminding them about a homework assignment, but the beta hurries on, intent on getting as far away as he can from his Geometry class.

Donghyuck is bombarded by students from all sides when he walks out into the main hallway. He puts his back to the wall and squeezes through the crowd, hurrying a little too quickly to be polite.

When he gets to his locker he quickly twists the combination, opening the small door and yanking out his bag and coat. Slamming his locker shut, he throws his bag over his shoulder and makes his way to the first floor of the school. Instead of following the rest of the students outside, however, Donghyuck takes a sharp left from the stairs and walks down a long hallway. He takes a few more turns before finally stopping outside a door, huffing and puffing a little from his hurried journey.

He flings the door open.

“Honey, I’m home!”

Dejun jumps from his place by the window, and Donghyuck watches with great pleasure as he drops the small stack of paper in his hands. 

“Donghyuck-ah,” Dejun breathes out, giving him a displeased look before bending down to pick up the papers. “What did I tell you about slamming the door?”

Donghyuck pretends to think about it for a moment, placing a finger on his chin for added effect.

“It knocks the sign out of place?”

“No--well, _yes_ , but...” Dejun sighs, placing the papers on the table beside him. “Just come inside. And fix the sign, now that you mention it.”

“Roger!” Donghyuck says, turning around and adjusting the now upside-down plaque on the door to its rightful position.

_Photography Club_

“Why are you here, Donghyuck-ah?” Dejun asks, the alpha watching Donghyuck as he shuts the door and saunters further into the room. “You know we don’t have club activities today.”

“I know I know,” Donghyuck waves off. He drops his bag and coat at his usual table and pulls out his laptop, sitting down on his favorite stool. Dejun goes back to digging through the cabinets lined on the wall, probably organizing them given the mountain of folders piled on the floor.

"I need to concentrate, is all. And since it's _way_ too loud at home, I am seeking asylum here."

"How'd you know anyone would even be here?" Dejun asks.

"Hyung, you're always here," Donghyuck rolls his eyes. Even if afterschool activities were canceled, one could always expect to find the president of the photography club hard at work in his club room.

"Well, since you're here, you might as well make yourself useful." Dejun pats the space next to him, giving Donghyuck an expectant look from his place on the floor. "Come help me organize these."

"Didn't you hear me, Hyung? I'm working on something."

"Is it an assignment?"

Donghyuck slowly exits out of the video editor on his laptop, ensuring that Dejun wouldn't be able to see the NeoZone compilation he was making if the alpha were to march over.

"...yes."

Dejun pauses his filing and glances up at the beta, raising a ridiculously perfect eyebrow.

"Come sit down, Donghyuck-ah. Half of this mess is yours, anyway."

“What’s in it for me?” Donghyuck refuses to give in so easily.

“Continued asylum. Technically, you’re not supposed to be here.”

Donghyuck opens his mouth but closes it again, biting his lip in thought. He lets out a _"hmph"_ and shuts his laptop, sliding off his stool and walking over to the alpha. Dejun smiles at him when he plops down beside him, handing Donghyuck a stack of files.

"Take those out and put them into the new folders. I asked the main office for new colors, so now they'll be alphabetized and color-coded!"

"And this is necessary because...?"

"Because _some_ people don't know how to put things back nicely, so hopefully the new system will encourage them to change."

"Not gonna happen."

The next hour is unfortunately spent rearranging the entire collection of cabinets in the classroom. Dejun stays thoroughly invested in the entire ordeal, leaving Donghyuck to question why his Hyung was such a stick in the mud as he again reorganized some papers that were apparently too "half-assed."

Even if Dejun was a total nerd at times, he was still easily one of Donghyuck's favorite upperclassmen. He had met the alpha back when he was a first-year, freshly out of middle school and reluctant to join any clubs (his mother insisted there was more to life than staying at home and streaming). The then third-year had left quite an impression on Donghyuck, standing sure and calm in front of the new club members as he welcomed them into the photography club. The alpha was rather good-looking, causing a few of the first-year girls to titter behind their hands, and Donghyuck thought him cool, being reminded a little of Taeyong. 

Until a couple of days later, when the alpha had presented a 25-slide powerpoint to the club about the importance of fonts and when to use them. The alpha had even handed out flashcards to the first years, reminding them to study up for the next meeting.

Needless to say, lots of the new club members did not return. Donghyuck almost didn't, too, until he found that he enjoyed teasing the alpha for his stiffness to his face a lot more than trying to avoid it.

The slides were an overkill, but Donghyuck discovered that lots of the knowledge Dejun was dishing out was actually useful. Before, he had thought the club was all about taking pretty pictures (Donghyuck's dream was to one-day capture Taeyong's excellence up close himself), but Dejun felt that a photographer needed to know how to create their own graphics as well. 

The photography club was naturally in charge of the yearbook, and the club president wanted them to not only take great pictures but learn how to present them in eye-catching ways. Donghyuck learned a lot from his Hyung and was surprised to realize that he felt passionate about something other than K-pop. The beta held a great respect for the alpha's commitment to being president, and although the elder made his distaste for the younger's antics clear, Donghyuck knew he was easily one of Dejun's favorite underclassmen as well.

That didn't mean he was any less hard on him, though.

"Donghyuck-ah!" Dejun gasps out, pushing two identical folders in the beta's face. "Why would you put the lime greens with the daisy yellows? Are you mad?"

"They look exactly the same!" Donghyuck exclaims, pushing the folders out of his face. Dejun was such a drama queen.

"They most certainly do not. We went over this 3 meetings ago. Weren't you paying attention?"

Donghyuck had not, in fact, been paying attention, opting to watch Taeyong's most recent fancams over educating himself on color wheels and their appropriate applications. It's not like he needed to, either. Donghyuck personally felt he had a naturally tasteful eye. 

Dejun wouldn't feel the same, the beta was sure.

"Of course, Hyung," Donghyuck lies, grabbing the folders and putting them in their appropriate spots. Dejun looks entirely unconvinced but luckily lets it go. The alpha stretches his arms above his head, letting a satisfied sigh fall from his lips.

"It looks like we're done here then. Good job, Donghyuck-ah."

Donghyuck flops onto his back and groans, letting the cool floor soothe his stiff shoulders. Dejun leans his back onto one of the filing cabinets, letting his eyes fall shut in his own fatigue. Donghyuck scoots closer and lays his head on the boy's leg, and Dejun starts to lightly pet his hair.

From the open window, the sun was shining on their area of the floor just right, making Donghyuck feel like a cat curled under its favorite patch of light. He closes his eyes, content under his Hyung's hand.

"We still have to organize the closet," Dejun mumbles.

"By we, I think you mean you," Donghyuck stresses the last word, opening one eye to convey to Dejun just how absurd he was being. 

Dejun pats his cheek.

"We can start tomorrow."

" _Hyung_ \--"

"Sorry to interrupt! I just need to deliver--" the new voice in the room that had interrupted Donghyuck stops, and when the beta glances up from his position on the floor (he could feel his double chin, urgh) he sees Kun, staring in confusion at the empty club room from his place at the door.

"Hi, Kun-hyung!"

The alpha's eyes snap down to where he and Dejun are, his brows furrowing.

"Where is everyone? And why are you two on the floor?"

Both Dejun and Donghyuck stand up, the beta stretching his arms high into the air to pop his back and the alpha moving to the door to greet Kun.

"Club activities were canceled today," Dejun explains, taking the envelope from Kun's hands. "I stayed behind though to organize some things. Donghyuck-ah helped."

"And just why aren't you at home studying, Hyuck-ah?" Kun questions, placing his hands on his hips in signature Kun fashion. “You should be using this free time to prepare for midterm exams.”

“Didn’t you just hear Dejun-hyung? I came here to _help_. Be a good dongsaeng. What’s wrong with that?” 

“I wouldn’t say you _came_ here to help,” Dejun feels the need to clarify, and Donghyuck would strangle the boy if he wasn’t so far away. Somehow Kun’s expression turns even more disapproving.

The alpha could kiss any chance of Donghyuck cleaning the closet goodbye.

“Anyways,” Kun thankfully turns his eyes away from Donghyuck, addressing Dejun now. “Those are the details for the photography club’s budget this semester. Sorry it took so long.” 

The alphas begin to chat about budgeting semantics. Donghyuck quietly walks over to his laptop, not wanting Kun’s wrath back on him so soon. He sits down and pulls up his previous tab, unable to stop the smile from appearing on his face as he looks over his most recent project. 

Donghyuck had a YouTube channel dedicated to creating NeoZone content. It was mostly video compilations of the members. Donghyuck started the channel 2 years ago on a whim, and since then it's grown into the beta’s precious pride and joy. He had a good amount of subscribers, about 70,000, and every day he was gaining more and more. 

Lots of his commenters expressed that they began stanning NeoZone through his videos. Initially, the beta started making videos purely for his own enjoyment, but after reading such comments, his main motivation was now presenting the best of his wonderful idols to the world. His boys deserved to be known, and Donghyuck would do his best to make sure they got proper exposure.

Currently he was editing a video about Taeyong and Jaehyun, his viewers having requested that he compile all the times the two idols clowned the industry for being so sexist towards their omega status. It was turning out to be hilarious, and he knew his subscribers would adore it. 

The beta watches with attentive eyes as an interview clip begins to play, a frown forming on his face as he attempts to make the transition just right. 

"Is this what needed your complete concentration?"

Donghyuck startles in his seat, whipping his head to his left and then his right. Dejun and Kun were standing on either side of him, bending their heads down to stare at Donghyuck's laptop. Donghyuck covers the screen quickly, hunching his body over the device.

"Piss off you nosy jerks!"

"I should've figured it was about Taeyong," Dejun snorts.

"If you've got time for this, then you certainly have the time to complete your assignments." Kun wags his finger at Donghyuck. "Don't think I don't know about your grades. Mr. Gwan is very concerned with your performance."

"That old bag snitched on me?!"

"That is your teacher, Hyuck-ah. Address him properly," Kun scolds. Dejun mutters a quiet _"He's not wrong"_ to the floor.

"We'll discuss this later," the alpha continues, shooting Dejun a warning look. "Get your stuff, okay? I'll take you home." 

Donghyuck grumbles under his breath but does as he's told, closing his laptop and placing it in his bag. He puts on his jacket next and then trails after Kun towards the door. Dejun sees them out and reminds them to drive safely, and with a final wave to the alpha, he and Kun exit the club room and make their way to the school entrance. 

When they step out into the October air Donghyuck shivers a bit, pulling his jacket more closely around him. 

He'd always been more of a summer child.

Kun honest to god throws an arm in front of Donghyuck when the beta moves to cross the street, the older looking both ways to assure himself that no cars were driving by. This starts an argument between the two that lasts the whole car ride, Kun managing to win and making Donghyck listen to a long-ass lecture about the importance of traffic safety.

They pull into Donghyuck's driveway and exit the car together, the alpha insisting that he needed to say hi to Donghyuck's mom. The beta woman is ecstatic to see Kun when they enter Donghyuck's home, pulling Kun down into a warm hug and thanking him for driving Donghyuck home. His mom insists that Kun stay for dinner, noting how thin the alpha's face had gotten, and no matter how much Kun tried to get out of it Donghyuck's mom could not be swayed.

"No nephew of mine is going out into the cold without a proper meal!"

Donghyuck climbs the stairs up to the second floor, leaving Kun behind to fend for himself against his mother's various beverage options and his father's keen interest in the alpha's love life.

He slams open his bedroom door and yells _"scram!"_ , watching his little siblings scurry out of the room. When the twins are far enough away they stick their tongues out at Donghyuck from the end of the hall, and the beta returns the gesture before shutting the door in their faces.

Donghyuck throws his bag onto his bed and shrugs off his jacket, heaving out a sigh as he falls back on his mattress. 

He burrows under his covers and snuggles into his pillows, intent on getting a nap in before dinner.

_Buzz_

Donghyuck scrunches his nose, ignoring the text message.

_Buzz buzz_

The beta pulls the blanket over his head, rolling over to face his wall. 

Sweet sleep…

The loud ringtone of Donghyuck's phone makes his eyes snap open. 

He sits up, bending over his bed to grab his jacket. He fishes out his phone and accepts the call, raising it to his ear.

 _"What?"_ He bites out.

 **"Donghyuck!"** Mark yells through the line. The beta moves the phone away from his face.

"Mark, could you not be so fucking loud?" Donghyuck hisses, falling back onto his bed.

**"Sorry sorry. It's kind of noisy over here and I was worried you wouldn't hear me. I mean, clearly you can so I'll be more quiet, haha. I'm still trying to process everything so I'm a little frazzled right now--"**

"Mark," Donghyuck cuts in. If he let the boy go any further they'd be on the line all night. "Why'd you call?"

**"Oh right! Well uh, you see," Donghyuck hears Mark take in a shaky breath. "They posted the tour dates."**

Donghyuck blinks up at the glow-in-the-dark star stickers on his ceiling.

"What?"

 **"On Twitter! They announced the concert dates--"** Donghyuck launches himself from his bed, crawling to his desk like a mad man. In the blink of an eye he's in front of his computer. He searches up what Mark had said, typing furiously on his keyboard, and is left dumbfounded at the result on the screen.

_NeoZone 2020 World Tour Dates Announced!_

Donghyuck screams.

Mark screams back.

"Wait," Donghyuck pauses, a moment of clarity reaching him as he scrolls down the article page. "Why so soon? The album dropped yesterday."

 **"I was thinking the same,"** Mark agrees. **"I guess they really are trying a different promotion style? It was already weird that they didn't do ticket sales before the album release."**

Donghyuck hums. "They're probably announcing it today to make up for it."

 **"This is great though!"** Mark says excitedly over the call. **"I just got my check from work, so I should be able to cover the cost now."**

"Urgh, right. I'll have to ask my parents for some cash."

**"What happened to your birthday money?"**

"Spent it all on albums. I wanted to make sure I pulled Taeyong, so I ordered 6."

 **"And you think they'll agree?"** The omega's voice sounded doubtful.

"With my puppy eyes? Mark, you insult me."

They _had_ to agree. Despite his passion for the group, Donghyuck had never actually been to a NeoZone concert. Initially, his inability to attend was because his parents felt he was too young to be going to concerts. Donghyuck tried explaining kids younger than him were attending these things, but neither of them would budge. 

Last year was when he’d finally gotten their blessing to go, but buying tickets proved to be a gamble that Donghyuck had no luck in. It was his one shortcoming as a Neon, and both Mark and Chenle rarely talked about their experiences at concerts to avoid rubbing any sore spots.

They had to agree. Donghyuck wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle it if otherwise. 

**“Uhhh, Hyuck?”** Mark’s voice crackles over the phone.

“Huh? Yeah, sorry, I’m here.”

 **“We’ve...got a problem.”** Hearing the boy’s worried tone makes Donghyuck’s brows push together in confusion.

“What’s wrong?”

**“The ticket sales are next Friday.”**

“Okay?”

 **“No, Donghyuck,”** Mark sighs, clearly distressed. **“ _1 O’clock_ Friday.”**

Donghyuck laughs, suddenly feeling nervous himself. “Please tell me you mean 1 AM Friday.” 

Mark remains silent. Donghyuck slams his head on his keyboard.

“FUCK!”

Mark sighs again. **“Yeah.”**

“What the hell?!” Donghyuck cries out, falling back onto his chair and staring at the poster of Taeyong taped above his computer in disbelief. “Of all days, and they pick exam day!”

 **“Mom’s definitely not gonna let me skip,”** Mark groans.

Donghyuck’s mom wouldn’t either. Nothing came in the way of midterm exams, least of all buying tickets. Donghyuck briefly contemplates faking illness, but quickly shuts the idea down. His mother was far too sharp and it had never worked before.

 **“I guess this is it, huh?”** Mark sounds as defeated as Donghyuck feels. **“We’re not going this year.”**

“No way.” Donghyuck wouldn’t accept it, couldn’t accept it. “There’s got to be a way.”

**“I don’t know man, this seems beyond us.”**

“Would you not be such a Debbie downer?” Donghyuck rebukes at the phone. “We’ve got a week, we’ll think of something.”

**“Okayyy…”**

“I’m hanging up on you now,” Donghyuck huffs. “Your negative energy is affecting my critical thinking skills.”

 **“Gee, I wasn’t aware you _could_ thin--” ** Donghyuck ends the call with a swipe of his thumb. A couple seconds later he receives a text, and when Donghyuck opens it he sees that Mark has sent him a middle finger emoji. Donghyuck sends a heart in response.

He looks back at the article on his monitor and groans, burying his face in his palms.

Perhaps this really was beyond him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in love with Kun as snow white. That statement has nothing to do with the story, it just needed to be said. mf is so pretty ajsjshojifdjleijfijrw 🍎💕 
> 
> entertainment industries always be picking the most inconvenient days for ticket sales🙄 my friend had to choose between his driver's test or monsta x tickets and gUESS what he chose lmao
> 
> this story is set in Korea, so they're following that school system. I'm still changing some stuff for convenience tho, so think of it as a hybrid of western and korean schooling.
> 
> Title Song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Im2m1ab4FoI&list=OLAK5uy_lq0lbpybX8kj0CRQh8-7yGzApr0TmZV2c


End file.
